A Morris Talliver Love Story-A Beautiful Romance (Trilogy)
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: In this story Erin has a birthday party and Callie and Morris hangs out with her on her birthday they have a lot of fun.But what she doesn't know is that he had paid a singer to come to Erin's party and suprise her and perform at her party .Think you know who it could be? Read to find out. Tags: comedian, fanfiction, morristalliver, romance, theturn
1. Chapter 1-The Night Before The Party

I was already gone to bed after I kissed Morris the next day it would be my birthday I had found out that Callie would still be at our house and her boyfriend was coming to the party as well cause she hadn't seen him since he left for New York a few days ago .As I was sleeping ,Morris and Callie were setting up the decorations and the presents were wrapped and in another room so I wouldn't find them .That night I dreamed about Morris he was just so cute and dreamy with that dashing smile and his British accent was dreamy.


	2. Chapter 2-Morris Goes To Sleep

Then after they had put the decorations up Callie had went to sleep on the couch and Morris walked quietly upstairs and quietly got into bed which was the one beside mine he then fell asleep .As we were both sleeping now it was 8:00PM that night on November 2nd .And also when Callie and Morris were downstairs the other day he had told her he was going to get a female singer to perform at the party but I had no idea who it would be I guess I would have to wait until the day had came. I was just so excited even though I didn't know anything about what he had planned with Callie about the singer coming to perform.


	3. C3- The Next Morning Erin's Birthday

Then the sun had came out and it became morning I was still in bed but Morris was already up and dressed he then walked over to my bed and shook my shoulder lightly as he had said " Wake up my ,love it's morning time now it's your special day ." I had then woken up and got dressed and had breakfast with Morris and Callie we weren't having the party until 11:00am so nobody else was in the house besides me , Morris and Callie then after a few minutes later it was 11:00am Callie's boyfriend had arrived and sat with her .Then in about a few minutes there was going to be a special guest showing up at my birthday party .I had sat on Morris's lap as I was waiting.


	4. Chap 4-Special Guest : Victoria Justice

Then it had been a few minutes later and as I was still sitting on Morris's lap the special guest had shown up she was wearing a red top with rinestones on it and a black belt and jeans when she had arrived Morris had said " And now Erin ,Callie and I are proud to present to you the special guest who I paid to show up at your birthday please welcome, Victoria Dawn Justice !" He had then said I then looked as she came inside I couldn't believe it one of my idols was in our house for the very first time . I had then smiled and said "Thank you Morris and Callie for doing this for me ." They both smiled and said " Your welcome."


	5. Chapter 5-Performing Time

Victoria had then picked up her microphone and said before she started singing "Happy Birthday Erin I'm glad that Morris invited me to entertain you and your friends at your birthday so first I'm gonna start with a song called gold " And everyone was clapping and singing along .Then she had finished singing that song then sang Finally Falling which was featured on one of the Victorious soundtracks of the tv show .After she sang that one she sang another one from it called Best Friends Brother. She finished singing again and everyone clapped she then got off the stage and walked over to me and gave me an autographed cd of her it was the best day ever I had smiled as I said " Thank you so much Victoria love your music and always have ." She smiled as she said " Well thank you and Happy Birthday ." I then replied and said "Thank you."

Songs Featured in this story

watch?v=4axrabOfFkA

watch?v=n1tEDu-4oeU

watch?v=JXLlEjDc8nw


	6. C6-Hangin Out With Victoria For A While

Then after she was done performing we hung out with her as we ate an had a piece of cake then I opened presents from Morris I got a bracelet that was gold and it had glitter on it , from Callie I got a book cause she knew I loved to read and it was also my favorite book also it was not just from her it was also from her boyfriend which I was friends with , Victoria then gave me a free poster of her for my birthday it was a awesome one . I had then said " Thank you everyone for all of the lovely presents ." Callie ,Morris, Her Boyfriend and Victoria all said "Your welcome Erin." Callie then asked me a question she always wanted to know she asked "Erin have you ever met Bryan Adams or went to one of his concerts of his?" I then replied " Yes my cousin took me to one once for my 18th birthday I love the song summer of 69' and alot of others " She had then said " That's pretty cool." I then said "It was actually I loved it."


	7. Chapter 7-Victoria Goes Back Home

Victoria then had said " Goodbye everyone thank you for inviting me , Callie and Morris I hope you have a great day you two and that goes for the birthday girl too ." I had smiled and went up to her and hugged her as I said "Thank you Victoria for coming you are one of my idols I love your music ." She had then said " I'm glad you do and no problem Erin you are a really cool girl." I had smiled as she said that and I replied "Thank you that's very sweet of you ." She then smiled and hugged me then hugged the others after that she left so now it was only me ,Morris and Callie because her boyfriend went back home before Victoria left.


	8. Chapter 8-Going Out For Coffee

I had then thanked Morris and Callie for doing what they did for my party it was always something I've always wanted .So then we went to the coffee shop down the road from us Morris opened the door as we went inside and sat down we had ordered 3 Pumpkin Spice Lattes .We had then sipped our pumpkin spice lattes .I had said "Wow these are really good . Don't you agree Morris?" He had then said " Yes I agree they really are good."


	9. Chapter 9-Going Back Home

Then after we finished our Pumpkin Spice Latte's the three of us went back home he opened the door and then closed it when we all walked inside and then we sat down and chatted for a bit. "Hey Callie I like your shirt by the way." Said , Morris with a smile. " Thank you very much Morris I like it too my cousin gave it to me one year for my birthday." He then said " Ah that's pretty cool and very nice of your cousin to do that for you and give you that shirt as a birthday present." Callie smiled and agreed with what he had said " I so totally agree with you Morris ." She smiled . I then said " I like it too it's pretty cool looking." Callie smiled again as she said " Awesome so now that's 2 other people that like my shirt that is so cool.". " Yep that is so true." I said as I hugged her.


	10. Chap 10-Kissing Morris-Goodnight Callie

I sat next to Morris as Callie had said " Well I'm gonna call it a night and go to bed I don't mind staying over here for the night. Is that alright if I do? " She asked as she smiled ." Yes of course you can , Callie your welcome anytime to. " Morris had said . " Thank you very much and goodnight you two lovebirds see you in the morning." We both smiled at Callie and said " Goodnight we'll see you in the morning too hope you sleep good tonight." Callie then smiled and said  
" I will and hope you two sleep good as well." She said as she went upstairs and went to bed after she brushed her hair and put her nightgown on . I was in my nightgown as well and I looked over at Morris and smiled as I looked into his beautiful brown eyes then I put my hand on his cheek and we kissed romantically that night everytime we kissed it had felt like sparks were flying in the distance.


	11. Chapter 11-The Dream

That night as I slept in my bed I was dreaming . I had smiled as I was sleeping I dreamt that he took me on a trip to some island where it was beautiful and very sunny , trees were all aligned and there was also some cherry blossoms on some of the bushes near by. It was so pretty to look at and I never had been to an island but in my dreams I had finally been to an island which was really cool. I woke up to get a drink of water so I got up quietly and got one then I walked back into the bedroom quietly and went back to sleep.


	12. Chap 12-Good Morning Morris And Callie

Early that morning at 8:00am I had got up and went to brush my hair and get changed in actual clothes and not pj's so then after that I had went downstairs where Morris was sitting at the table that very morning I smiled at him as I had said after stretching , " Good Morning Morris and Callie." Callie was the first to speak first and she had said " Morning Erin did you sleep good last night?" I smiled as I said " Yes infact I did actually." She then said " That's cool." Morris then said " Good Morning Erin let's all have some waffles together for breakfast oh and I put Strawberries on them too I know you both love strawberries." He said as he smiled at both of us ." Thank you so much ." I said as I smiled as I took a bite of the waffle and it was delicious. He then asked " So how is it are they good?" I nodded and said " Yes they are actually they are really delicious ." I looked over at Callie and smiled as I did she said " Yes I agree me too I think they are really delicious the best waffles I've ever had in my life don't you agree, Erin?" I nodded " Yes they are and I totally agree with you girl." I smiled then he had said " Alright cool that's good that you like them and think they are delicious."


	13. Chapter 13- I Love You Morris

I looked over at Morris and I smiled as I had said " I love you Morris your so cute." He smiled at me and said " I love you too , my dear." I blushed as he had said that ." I love you more.. " I said as I laughed then he said " Nah I love you more." He said as he started laughing and then he kissed my cheek. Callie sat on the chair next to us after we ate and she read a book I then asked her " Hey Callie whatcha reading?" She then said " A Mystery Of The Missing Gold Key By Alina Stargazer ." I then asked " That sounds interesting can I read it after you?" She then said " You sure can my friend." She smiled and I smiled at her and said " Alright thanks ." She then said "No problem." I smiled at her and she smiled back.


	14. Chapter 14-Dancing With Morris

That night I was sitting on a chair and Morris walked over to me and took my hand as he had asked " May I have this dance with you my , love?" I smiled as I looked into his gorgeous brown eyes and said " Of course you can ." So I had put my hand on his back and my other hand was in his and we romantically danced for a while then we stopped and sat down again as we did we had a drink of water and hung out for a bit. I then kissed his cheek and he smiled as he said " I love you." I smiled and said " I love you too love you more then the moonlight and the stars." He literally had blushed when I said that to him.


	15. Chap 15- Morris Your So Cute, I Love You

I smiled as I sat with Morris and had said " Morris your so cute ,I love you." He had smiled as he said " Awwww Thank you and I love you too my love." I smiled as he had said that then after that I sat on his lap while he kissed the side of my neck I couldn't stop blushing as he did that it was just the sweetest thing he had ever done. He then said " I love you so much honey." I smiled and said " I love you too Morris." I then kissed his cheek as I did he blushed and he also smiled as then got up off of the couch and went to get some tea to drink at a diner and we had some lunch together too as well for lunch we had a chicken wrap and a greek salad we had so much fun and the food at the diner was so delicious.


	16. Chapter 16-Going Home

After we had paid for our lunch we walked home we had got there and sat down on the couch I had looked over at Morris and asked him " When you go to the office tomorrow can I help you with some things like filing and stuff if you don't mind?" He then smiled and said " Sure that would be great I would love that if you came with me to help out ." He smiled and I had said "Alright I'll come with you tomorrow ."Then after that we had supper at 5:00pm then went to hangout for a bit then went to bed at 8:00pm he kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear "Goodnight Erin see you in the morning." I smiled and spoke softly " You too love ya." I had said as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chap 17-The Weird Noise :Morris Wake Up

As I was sleeping I had heard some weird noise going on downstairs I woke up and walked over to his bed and said as I shook his shoulder lightly ." Morris wake up I heard a noise let's go see what it was you comin' ? " He woke up and rubbed his eyes as he said " Yes I'm coming with you." He got out of bed and put on his slippers on and house coat then walked downstairs with me right behind him sure enough the thing that was making the noise was the tap so he turned it off and went back upstairs with me and took off the house coat and slippers and we both got in our beds .As I was sleeping I turned over to face the wall and closed my eyes again as I drifted off to sleep that night.


	18. Chapter 18-Good Morning Morris

It was now 8:15am I woke up and so did Morris we went to the kitchen and as we did I had said "Good morning Morris ."He smiled and said "Oi good morning to you too ,my love " He kissed my cheek as he said that. We then sat down and had breakfast together we had waffles with strawberries on them and to drink we had a cup of tea .After that we went to go get dressed ,brush our teeth and our hair then next minute we were out the door today was a sunny day so we wore sunglasses while we were walking to the office birds were singing and flowers were blooming that very morning.


	19. Chapter 19-Helping Morris At The Office

We then walked into the office , turned on the light switch near the door and I sat down and helped sort out some papers he had said " Okay so the ones marked N35 go in the blue folder , N36 goes in the green one then N34 goes in the red one got that all? " He asked as he smiled up at me . I nodded and said " Yep ." I had said as I put them in the right folders I had then finished doing that "Okay so what next?" I had asked as I smiled . He then said "That's it and help me clean up the newspapers too please and thank you." I nodded again " Alright I will help you clean them up." I said as I smiled. I had then finished doing that too and he had said " Very good darling I'm proud of you for doing a good job and thank you so much for helping me ." I smiled as I replied "Your very welcome and thank you."


	20. Chapter 20-Going For A Walk

Then after we had finished everything we had to do in the office we went outside and went for a walk then all of a sudden it started raining as it did I had said "Ah Dang it it's raining let's go home." Morris said "Alright good idea ." As he put up his hood on his jacket so his hair wouldn't get wet and I did the same with mine we then had gotten home and went inside , took our jackets off and hung them on the hanger and sat on the couch together as we listened to some music on a rainy morning wishing it hadn't rained but we were never bored when it rained because we always had music to listen to or tv to watch or a game to play together or just basically talked to eachother about anything . He smiled and said " I love your blue shirt your wearing today it's really pretty." I then looked at him and smiled as I had replied " Thank you I've had it for a while now." He then said "Really that's so cool. " I smiled ." Yep and I like it too as well." I had said to him .


	21. Chapter 21- Something Smells Good

While I was sitting down I could smell something that smelled good and it came from in the kitchen where he was making a cup of tea that had a flavour to it the smell smelled good but at the time I didn't know what it could of been but when he came in and I could smell it a little more again he sat down and passed me the cup of tea and I asked " This smells good what kind of tea is it?" He smiled and said " It's Peppermint Tea your favorite." I then looked at him as I put a piece of my strand of my hair behind my ear to get it out of my face and asked "Wait a minute how did you know that? How did you know it's my favorite kind? " He then answered " Your best friend Callie once told me that's how I knew ." I smiled and said " AH so that's how you knew that's pretty cool actually." He then smiled and nodded " Yep." We then drank our Peppermint tea together. He asked " So how is it? Do you like it ?" I smiled as I had replied " Heck yeah it's really good and smells good too." He smiled back at me " That's good to hear." He had said .


	22. Chapter 22 -Dancing

watch?v=eMoMBFhMdDw

After we had finished drinking our tea I had washed the mugs that they were in then dried them as I put them in the cupboard after that was done Morris smiled at me and asked me " So Erin would you like to dance ? " I nodded "Sure would love to ." So he took a hold of my hand and put his other one on my back and we slowly danced around the room to the music that was playing on the radio as we danced I smiled as I had said " I really think your a good dancer Morris . " He smiled and said " Thank you and you are too , darling." I couldn't help but smile when he said that . " Where did you learn to dance this good?" I asked. He had told me " My cousin taught me it was pretty cool actually so yeah that's how I learned how to dance ." He smiled as he had explained to me how he learned to dance . I then said " That is so cool." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.


	23. Chapter 23-This Is The Best Day Ever

We then sat down and as we did I had said " This is the best day ever I had so much fun with you today especially when we danced together so what should we do now?" He then smiled and said " I agree and I guess we could go take a walk together if you wish to do that Do you want to? " I smiled and said " Sure sounds good let's get going ." He then got his shoes on and held the door open for me as I walked out and said " Thank you." He smiled and said " Your welcome " as we then walked down some streets together as we were walking down the streets we were holding hands and listening to the birds chirping in the trees nearby as we walked we came across a park and he asked " Hey wanna go to the park since we are near one right now? " I nodded " Sure sounds like a great idea." I had said so we then walked towards the park and sat down on the grass on a towel and looked up at the clouds I had came across one that had looked like a diamond it looked pretty cool .I had said " Hey Morris that cloud over there looks like a diamond doesn't it ?" He looked up and had said " Yes in a matter of fact it does actually." He smiled .


	24. Chapter 24-Listening To Music With Him

watch?v=bXsmGSnq3lE

We then got home and we sat on the couch and I seen Morris sitting there listening to music on his blue ipod I asked " Hey whatcha listening to ? " He answered " Living On A Prayer wanna listen with me? " I nodded and said " Sure I would love to sounds like fun." So he passed me the other ear phone and I put it in my ear which it wasn't anywhere before so then we began listening to music and sat beside eachother we had so much fun listening to music together it was indeed the best day ever and it was awesome too as well.


	25. Cast Of The Story

James Phelps As Morris Talliver

Toni As Erin

Callie As Herself

Ben Barnes As Evan(Callie's boyfriend)

Special Guest Star-Victoria Justice as herself


End file.
